


Glory be to God for Dappled Things [podfic]

by pinafortuna



Series: Love Songs [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Freckles, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinafortuna/pseuds/pinafortuna
Summary: “I like the spots,” Aziraphale said, although the words couldn’t express how he really felt. He couldn’t sayI like the spots because they are on your hands, and I know that they are your hands because they have the spots.





	Glory be to God for Dappled Things [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glory be to God for Dappled Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439536) by [GiggleSnortBangDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead). 

> This is one of my very, very, very, VERY favorite works in this fandom or any other. I had been trying to podfic it for a while now but I hated all the drafts, and it took me a long time to find my voice for it. There are still little bits I'm not fully happy with, but, well, this is a story about blemishes.

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g7wvt78e554hk3o/Glory%20Be%20To%20God%20For%20Dappled%20Things.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [on tumblr!](https://suitsuite.tumblr.com)


End file.
